


Plans Were Made to Change

by bluefloydz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Closeted Alec Lightwood, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Doctor Magnus Bane, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'll add more as I go, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Smut, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefloydz/pseuds/bluefloydz
Summary: Alec had always had a plan. Ever since he was a kid he knew exactly who he was, what he wanted his life to be. Love his family and become a doctor, that’s all he ever thought he would want or need. Until the man of his freaking dreams walked into his life. Hey, plans were made to change, right?





	1. Meet Cute?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> So this is the first long term story I've ever written, I'm not sure how long it will be, but I just love these characters and I really wanted to write a story for them. It's not beta read, so hopefully the editing isn't too awful (I did my best haha)!
> 
> Anyway, hope you all like it! Feel free to leave a comment/constructive criticism!!
> 
> Oh, and I'll be adding more tags as the story progresses
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Alec Lightwood had always had a plan, ever since he was a kid he knew exactly who he was, what he wanted his life to be. 

Growing up the oldest of four siblings instilled a sense of responsibility in him, and he loved it. When his little sister Izzy was born he couldn't have been happier. He loved taking care of her when she was little, and that love of helping people never went away. 

That’s how he knew he wanted to be a doctor. 

Turning out to be gay was never part of his plan, yet, it was undeniable. His parent loved him, he knew that, but that didn’t change the fact that they were not the most accepting of people. So, he just didn’t say anything, he hid. And that strategy had been working out pretty well for him. Until now.

 

So, cut to 25 years later and Alec’s life is nearly perfect. He’s finished school and did a year of interning, took some time to hang out with his family, and got hired to work as a resident in the emergency room at the renowned Alicante Care Center in the middle of New York City. 

And the greatest part, his best friend (and brother) would be there with him. Sorta. 

“Holy shit man! Tomorrow’s our first day, we’re like, adults, with like, jobs!” Alec laughed along with Jace as he slurred out his excitement.

They were out celebrating their recent employment with some drinks. Actually, Alec was celebrating with A drink, Jace was celebrating with, umm, all of the drinks… 

“I know, it’s pretty cool,” Alec said, smiling fondly at his brother. “Although, if you don’t slow down, I might be the only one able to get out of bed tomorrow.”

“Oh I’m fine,” Jace said, as he stumbled off his chair, drink number 5? 6? in hand (who even knows). “But yeah, we should probably get goin’ anyway. Hey! Do you think we’ll see each other tomorrow?”

“I don’t know, maybe. I mean, you’re in Alicante’s zone so any major calls should come in to us.” 

 

Alec and Jace had both started out in medical school together trying to become Emergency Room doctors. But pretty soon into their first year, Jace decided he didn’t want to deal with the hours or the restrictions. So he shifted gears and became an EMT. He took some time in between though, he travelled and did all that college stuff Alec never really had the time, or the inclination, to do. But now he is a paramedic with unit 49 in the heart of the city, and he’ll hopefully still get to see Alec every now and then on the job. 

“Yeah let’s get going, I have to be up early tomorrow morning.” 

 

Alec grabbed a wobbling Jace around his waist and started leading him out the door. They made it into a cab and towards their apartment building without an issue. Alec thought longingly of his warm bed and how they were nearly out of the woods. Oh how wrong he was. 

By the time they finally made it into their building, Jace was pretty much useless. Maybe Alec should’ve cut him off earlier. 

 

Alec had moved out of his parent’s house first, basically as soon as he graduated High School. He desperately needed freedom from their overbearing tendencies. He’d found a decent apartment straight off the bat, and luckily, the hospital that hired him just happened to be close by. Jace had left home a little later and was able to find another apartment in Alec’s building. It was nice that they could be close without actually having to live together, Jace was a bit too much of a slob for Alec’s taste. Alec loved the freedom, but he still missed seeing his little brother Max every day. All of his siblings were close though, so they tried to get together at least once a week. 

 

As Alec started dragging Jace toward the elevator, he could see Jace shifting from ‘haha I’m super drunk, this is fun’ to ‘Oh shit I regret all my life choices’.

“Shit, man, work with me here a little.” Alec said as he tried to corral a very unsteady Jace. 

Jace was starting to look a little green. “Hey, I’m not feeling too hot,” he said. 

“Gee I wonder why,” Alec muttered. “Don’t worry we’re almost there.”

Just as the elevator doors started to open, Jace jerked forward with a sick look on his face. And as Alec looked up, knowing full well what Jace was about to do, but not being able to do a thing about it, his eyes fall on the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. All that registered at first was flawless caramel skin, silky looking hair that was just begging to be touched, and glitter. A lot of glitter. 

And then, because Alec must have been cursed in a previous life or something, the beautiful man was suddenly covered with what looked to be the contents of Jace’s stomach. 

Perfect. What a way to meet the man of your dreams.


	2. Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets the beautiful stranger, and it does not go the way he expected it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's the next chapter, people! Hope the editing isn't too terrible, enjoy!

“Oh shit! I am so sorry, he’s super drunk and…” Alec really didn’t know what to say. I mean, how does one apologize for their friend throwing up on you? He ran forward to try and help (although there was really nothing he could do). 

 

The guy in the elevator had been scrolling through his phone, until, well yeah…  
He looked up slowly and Alec braced for the fury of a thousand suns, because seriously, there was a lot of umm, IT all over him. 

 

But when Alec looked into his eyes, it wasn’t anger he saw, but amusement. Wait what? 

 

“Not to fear, we’ve all been there before. This isn’t the first time I’ve been subject to a drunk man’s vomit, and it certainly won’t be the last.” 

 

The guy was actually smiling, like it was funny! Alec couldn’t believe it. So the hottest guy on earth also has a sense of humor, good to know. And that voice, it was like velvet. 

 

‘Wait, stop thinking about him like that, Jace literally just threw up on him’ Alec reprimanded himself. 

 

“Oh. Well, I’m still really sorry, I honestly thought he’d be able to make it up to his apartment,” Alec stuttered out, glancing down at Jace. Who was now, by the way, passed out on the elevator floor. 

 

“Seriously, don’t worry about it, gorgeous. It’s not your fault,” He said with a wink. 

 

‘Gorgeous! Did he just call me that?’ Alec could feel the red spread over his cheeks. Okay, it was really time to get out of there, before he embarrassed himself even more. Or worse. 

 

“Oh hmm thanks, I mean sorry again. I should, umm, really get him upstairs so,” What was wrong with him! He couldn’t even get a few words out without stumbling, what was this guy doing to him. 

 

The man looked at him bemusedly, “Yes, and I should probably get home and change.” He said, indicating his soiled clothing. 

 

He walked out of the elevator, stepping over an unaware Jace, still somehow looking amused. As Alec walked past him, their arms brushed, and he could swear that there was fire when they touched. 

 

Alec bent down to pick up his brother’s basically dead weight, and when he turned around to try to catch a glimpse of the glittery guy, he was gone. 

 

Eventually Alec managed to drag Jace up to his apartment and into bed. He took Jace’s phone and set his alarm for him, brought him some water and aspirin, and put in on Jace’s bedside table. Because Alec is just that nice. 

 

As he was about to leave, he heard a very confused Jace mumble from his bed, “why was there so much glitter,” 

 

Alec laughed to himself as he made his way out of Jace’s apartment. 

 

By the time he made it back to his own place, it was already close to 12:30. Fuck, Alec’s screwed. He had a 24 hour shift starting in 6 hours. Alec got ready for bed as quickly as he could, but the warm water of the shower couldn’t be rushed. He’d always loved taking showers at night, he thought it was the best way to relax at the end of the day. 

 

Finally making it to bed, Alec tried to go to sleep, but he just couldn’t seem to get his mind off of the elevator guy. 

 

Thinking back on the first moment he saw him, before he had been covered in vomit that is (hell, even after). Alec remembers exactly what he looked like and he couldn’t help but think that his original assessment was correct. He really was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. 

 

He had looked to be around Alec’s age, maybe a little bit older. He had makeup on so it was kind of hard to tell, and he was covered in sparkles. He was wearing skin tight, black slacks with a silky maroon button down which looked like it had been painted on him. And the buttons had only been done halfway up, revealing a smooth chest Alec knew would feel just as good as it looked. His hair was shaved close on the sides and spiked on top with red streaks running through it. He had rings and bracelets and necklaces, the man was done up head to toe, he was pretty much the exact opposite of Alec. And he loved it. But the thing that got Alec the most, were his eyes. They were brown and gorgeous and almost glowing, and Alec had barely been able to tear his gaze away from them. 

 

Alec was so confused. How could he let this guy get under his skin like this. Nobody had ever had this kind of effect on him before, sure he'd found people attractive in the past, but never like this. Never so much so that he could imagine what it would be like to touch them, to hold the, to kiss them. He’d spent his whole life pretending this part of himself didn’t exist. But for some reason, Alec couldn’t help but think about what it would be like if he did let that part of himself out. 

 

‘Shit, stop Alec, you don’t even know this guy’ 

 

He rolled over and pulled the covers up over him, trying to shield himself from thinking about that handsome, kind, understanding… ‘stopppp,' Alec thought to himself frustratingly. He needed to get this under control. 

 

Tomorrow he’d be starting his dream job and he really needed to get some sleep and stop thinking about this man. Becoming a doctor is all Alec’s ever wanted, he needed to focus on that. He didn't have time to be thinking longingly of sparkling brown eyes or silky looking dark hair or... 'ughhh, NO MORE'. 

 

As he finally started drifting off, he knew that as hard as he tried to get that guy out of his head, the mystery man would definitely be plaguing his dreams that night. 

But would that really be so bad?


	3. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Alec make it through the day without thinking of his mystery man? Or will the universe decide that Alec’s life needed some spicing up anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Hope you all like it!

*Bzz Bzz Bzz*

 

Alec woke with a start to the sound of his alarm blaring. Shit, he felt like his head had barely even hit the pillow. He laid on his back for a few more seconds before getting up to shut off the alarm. As he rolled onto his side to reach the nightstand, he noticed his raging hardon. 

 

What the hell, was he a teenager again? Alec knows why he’s all worked up. Of course he does, it’s all he can think about. But he’s determined not to let anything distract him from the day. 

 

He rolls groggily out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen for coffee and some breakfast. He’s always loved the morning, especially when it was super early and the city was still asleep. Living in a place as hectic and crowded as NYC, he never really felt like he was alone. But that quiet time in the morning was the closest thing he had. 

 

He gets ready quickly and looks at the clock. Only 5 am, more than enough time for a quick run. It’s the perfect way to clear his head before heading to work. 

 

Work. Wow, he still can’t believe it. 

 

Taking the subway, he makes in to the hospital early enough to chuck his stuff into his locker and change into his light blue scrubs. His first shift starts at 6 am and goes until 6 the next morning. He remembers from his days as an intern that those 24 hour shifts were grueling, but also exciting. 

 

Just before he’s set to officially start, he makes his way to the ER floor to meet up with his overseeing resident. He’d only met her once before during his interview to get the job, but he thought she’d seemed nice enough so far. 

 

Ready to finally begin the day, he opens the door leading to the main floor and immediately spots a familiar face.

 

“Simon! Hey, how’s it going,” Alec greets him with a smile. 

 

“Alec, good to see you! I didn’t know you were doing your residency here,” Simon said warmly. 

 

“Yeah I just was accepted to the program a few weeks back, I thought you were working in LA,” Alec said. 

 

“Oh I was, but I just couldn’t handle that constant sun. Plus, everyone there is just too, nice. I missed the city a lot.”

 

Alec understood, there was just something about New York that was undeniable. Although, not everyone really appreciated it. 

 

Alec had met Simon during college a few years back. They had ended up being roommates in the dorms during freshman year. Honestly, Alec really hadn’t liked the guy all that much at first. He was annoyingly nerdy and in a band, and the group was constantly in their room talking about the dumbest things. Really, Alec wouldn’t have minded it that much if they’d actually been practicing music, but all they did was argue about band names. And every single one of them was terrible. 

 

Alec only started to really like Simon a few months into their first year. He’d been up late studying one night and just couldn’t seem to get the information in his head. Simon had seen him struggling and offered to help. He stayed up all night with Alec working with him and helping him to learn the material. Alec realized that even though he was annoying as all hell, he was actually really nice. They became fast friends after that and helped each other a lot during the rest of their time in school. 

 

“Are you waiting for Catarina Loss?” Simon asked. 

 

“Yeah, she’s my resident, you too?”

 

“Mhm, I’ve heard she’s a real hard ass, hopefully she doesn’t live up to the hype,” Simon mused. 

 

They heard a voice interject over their shoulders. “Oh I’m sure she’ll be just fine. And if you disagree, you can always ask for a transfer, she wouldn’t mind.”

 

The boys turned around in time to see a woman walking toward them with purpose. Her white hair gave the impression of age, but she couldn’t have been older than 30. Simon’s face flushed with embarrassment as he realized who it was and he tried to stammer out an apology.

 

“Oh don’t worry I’m just playing with you,” she said with a smirk. “My reputation precedes me I see. Good to meet you Dr. Lewis, you can call me Cat. And nice to see you again Dr. Lightwood.”

 

Alec glanced over at a cherry red Simon, ‘great way to start the year buddy,’ he thought bemusedly. 

 

“Alright, why don’t we get right into in, we’ve got a long day ahead of us. You two both did your internships further outside the city, right? Well here, it’s a whole new ball game. There’ll be weirdos, and the wacks, and everyone in between. You ready!”

 

Alec couldn’t have been more excited. 

 

The day passes quickly in a flurry of excitement and adrenaline. Alec had always loved that feeling of constant movement. No matter what was happening at any given moment, there was always someone to see, someone to try and help. And today the ER was bustling all day long. 

 

Thankfully, it had been only minor injuries and issues all day, a couple of patients needing sutures, one guy with a concussion, and a minor car accident. At around 11 at night, Alec heard a call from over the radio announcing an incoming patient, he made his way over to the ambulance bay to wait.

 

Watching the ambulance pull up always gave him that little thrill, the combination of anticipation and fear of the unknown. As the ambulance parked in front of the building, Alec walked up and opened the doors to be met with a girl with bright red hair, and an ashen faced Jace looking, well, exactly as Alec thought he’d look. 

 

“Oh, hey bro how’s it going,” Jace greeted him wearily. Alec helps him to wheel the girl on the gurney out of the truck and into the ER. 

 

“Good, what’ve we got?” he goes straight down to business, the girl doesn’t seem to be in too much pain, but looks can be deceiving. 

 

“This is Clary Fray, she had a fall from a ladder tonight and looks to ha—” 

 

“I think I broke my freaking ankle ‘cuz I’m an idiot and I fell off a ladder, like the klutz that I am, and I had to call the stupid paramedics since I couldn’t walk and—”

 

“— And, she did the right thing by calling the ambulance because the alternative would’ve been trying to hobble to the train and most likely injuring it further,” Jace said, cutting the girl off mid-rant. Alec noticed how fondly he was looking at her, hmm. 

 

She huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes. Damn, this girl was as fiery as her hair.

 

“Yeah well I just feel like an idiot, I’ve only lived in that apartment for about a week. I just moved in and I was trying to install a fan when I lost my footing.” 

 

Alec listened to the story as he examined her ankle. It was swelling and bruised, he touched it gingerly and she winced. He thought there was a good chance that it was fractured. 

 

“Hey, guess where she lives,” Jace said, showing more excitement than Alec would’ve thought possible considering last night’s activities. “127 N. Whitman, Apartment 3B.”

 

Alec smiled at her, “Oh, nice to meet you, neighbor! I’m 4B, he’s 6D, I guess I’m living right above you, I’ll try to keep my tap dancing to a minimum.”

 

She laughed then looked toward Jace, “Oh you both live there, that’s great,” She said with smile. Alec saw the look she was giving him, very interesting. 

 

“Alright well, it definitely needs to be seen by an Orthopaedic doctor and you’ll need an X-ray, hang tight and I’ll go get your paperwork started,” Alec said. 

 

“Don’t worry I’m not going anywhere,” she said, waving her hand down toward her leg. 

 

He and Jace walked to the front desk to grab the papers and find Cat. 

 

“Soooo, how’s your day going,” Alec asked, trying and failing to hold back a laugh. 

 

A still pale looking Jace responded with his signature deadpan, “Peachy, I feel like I could run a marathon.”

 

“Haha serves you right, especially after the embarrassment you put me through,” Alec said. Oh shit, he’d been doing such a good job of not thinking about him! ‘No. No mystery man at work, get it together.’

 

“Oh yeah, I vaguely remember making it to the elevator, a sparkly dude… and then I was on the floor? Sorry about that. Who was that guy?”

 

“No idea, don’t worry about it,” Alec said trying to change the subject and hoping his face hadn't reddened. 

 

As Jace heads back out toward the ambulance bay, eyeing Clary on the way out, Alec spots Cat across the room and walks up to her, “I have a patient with what looks to be a broken ankle, who do I go see for an Ortho consult?” 

 

“Oh that’d be Doctor Bane, he’s the Ortho attending on for today. He’s up on the third floor, just across from radiology. You can bring your patient up for the X-rays and he’ll meet you in there,” Cat said. 

 

“Perfect, thanks,” Alec said with a smile. 

 

He goes back to a very impatient looking Clary. “Alright, I’m going to take you up for scans and an Ortho consult, you’ll be seeing Doctor Bane.”

 

Her face lit up immediately, “Magnus! Oh I totally forgot that he was working tonight, oh man he’s gonna lose his mind. He was literally over at my place last night and offered to put the fan up for me, but I wouldn’t let him.”

 

Wait, over at her place last night? Could it be… no way, not even Alec could have that bad of luck. 

 

Alec helps her into into a wheelchair and starts to wheel her up to radiology, thinking all the while that there was no way in hell her friend would be his mystery man. Not possible. That guy could’ve been visiting anyone in the building. 

 

Once they make it up to radiology, Alec drops Clary with the tech and goes into the other room to wait for the images to appear. With his eyes trained on the screen awaiting the images, he heard the door behind him swing open. And with it, a voice he both never wanted, and desperately needed to hear again. 

 

“Dr. Lightwood, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Magnus Bane.”

 

‘Are you kidding me,’ What were the chances.

 

Still facing away from the man, Alec squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and braced himself before turning around and coming face to face with the star of his wildest dream. And greatest nightmare. 

 

Unable to avoid the inevitable, Alec turns around and is met with that same beautiful face he remembered so vividly from the night before. 

 

Well crap. So much for not being distracted at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to update again within the next few days, and get another chapter or 2 up by Friday, so keep your eyes peeled :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh, and sometime this week I'll be posting a little not so innocent one shot if anyone's interested ;) (unrelated to this fic though)
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, apologies for any inaccuracies when it comes to the medical side of things, 99% of my knowledge comes from television


	4. Nice to Meet you, Dr. Bane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the mysterious elevator guy turns out to be not so mysterious (and not so far away either) Alec has no idea what he's going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Chapter 4! Time to meet the doctor. Thanks for reading!

Even though the voice had given him away, and Alec had known what to expect once he turned around, it was still somehow of a shock. His memory had barely done the man justice. He looked similar to how he had the night before, sans glitter and with a lab coat instead. His makeup was more subdued and he was missing the rings that he’d adorned previously. But all in all, he was just as perfect as Alec had remembered. Maybe better even.

 

As soon as Alec turned around, Magnus’ face lit up in surprise and recognition. “Well well, if it isn’t barf boy’s boyfriend, isn’t this a happy coincidence. Pleasure to meet you, I assume you’re one of the new residents? I was wondering if I’d ever see your pretty face again.”

 

Somehow Alec’s brain kicked into gear at the sight of Magnus’ outstretched hand, and social convention overruled his stunned silence. 

 

“Umm yes, hi nice to meet you, officially,” he managed to get out, shaking his hand. Again when their skin touched, it felt like flames licking his skin. 

 

Magnus smiled at him warmly and it made Alec’s stomach flutter. “So, how is blondie? I have to say, as unfortunate as the experience was, it was definitely an interesting way to end my evening.”

 

Alec’s face flushed slightly, “Oh yeah, sorry about that again. And, umm. brother. He’s my brother.”

 

Magnus’ eyes grew bright at Alec’s statement. It made his stomach clench. ‘So he cares if I have a boyfriend? Wait, what am I saying, it doesn’t matter what he thinks’.

 

“Even better. And no worries, I guess you know what I meant when I said it wasn’t the first time that has happened to me. Being in this line of work, it’s kind of unavoidable at times.”

 

The mention of work brings Alec out of his still shocked stupor. He mentally shakes his head and tries to get focussed back on the job. ‘Patient, you have a patient that needs taking care of.’

 

Hoping that his face doesn’t show how frazzled he felt inside, he turned around and looked back at the screen with Dr. Bane, trying to refocus on the scans. 

 

“So,” Magnus said, clapping his hands together. “I was called in for a consult, gimme the rundown.”

 

Back to business, perfect. “Alright, patient came in with what looked to be a fractured ankle due to trauma. Actually, she mentioned that she knew you. It’s Clary Fray,” Alec said. 

 

Magnus’ face immediately fell. “What! Clary? What happened? Is it just her ankle or—”

 

“Dr. Bane, don’t worry, she’s okay. After the EMTs gave her medicine she felt completely fine. Actually, she was more upset with herself than anything else,” Woah. Saying his name. Dr. Bane. Even that sent shivers down Alec’s spine. 

 

Magnus visibly calmed down, the worry leaving his face. “Did she fall off that damn ladder? I told her yesterday not to go trying to hang up that fan without someone holding it, that thing is so rickety. I don’t know why she insisted on doing it by herself, I offered to help,” Magnus ranted. 

 

Alec couldn’t help but think how adorable the man was when his eyebrows went up in agitation, or how sweet it was that he cared so much about his friend. 

 

Shit, this is already becoming a problem. 

 

Magnus looks at the scans to make his assessment. He agrees with Alec, it’s only a minor fracture, nothing a few weeks with a boot won’t fix. 

 

They go to meet Clary in the room the x-ray tech had dropped her off in. Even walking down the hallway next to Magnus is difficult. Alec keeps looking out the corner of his eye at the man. Somehow, he even managed to make walking look attractive. 

 

Magnus catches him continuously peeking over at him. “See something you like Dr. Lightwood?” Magnus said with a smirk.

 

“What? oh, it’s nothing,” His face was on fire. What the hell, it’s bad enough that Alec is crushing on this guy, but it’d be a thousand times worse if said crush actually figured it out. 

 

Magnus just kept that impish grin on his face until they reached Clary’s room. Knocking on the door, they step in and Magnus makes a beeline for her.

 

“Biscuit, are you alright?” Magnus said, leaning over her bed and wrapping her in a warm hug. “I told you to let me help you with that stupid fan.”

 

The girl looks relieved at the sight of him. “Yeah, yeah I know, tell you what. I didn’t get a chance to finish, so next time you come over you can do it for me. Because I’m guessing I’m gonna be outta commision for a little while,” she said. 

 

“You guess correctly my dear, that ankle of yours is definitely broken. But don’t worry, you won’t need surgery or any major treatment. You’ll have to wear a boot for about 6-8 weeks and then you should be all better. 

 

“This very capable young man right here will get you fitted in a boot and on your way in no time, isn’t that right Dr. Lightwood?” Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s upper arm and gave it a squeeze. He swears he can feel his heart stop for a second there. 

 

Alec leaned away from his touch purely out of necessity. He’d like to keep his brain working thank you very much. And with Magnus touching him like that, higher brain function just did not seem likely. 

 

Magnus gave Clary one more hug, “So, you get home and rest easy darling, I’ll see you next week at your mother’s for dinner, right?”

 

“Yeah, can’t wait, thank you Magnus,” She said gratefully. 

 

As Magnus walked past Alec, he gave the man a wink and left the room, closing the door behind him. 

 

Alec got Clary fitted with a boot and sorted out as quickly as he could, all the while his head spinning like mad. As soon as he saw her out the door, he rushed into the resident’s locker room and shut himself in a bathroom stall. He was panicking, he couldn’t believe his goddamn luck. Alec had spent so long shutting this part of himself out, and this guy, this almost complete stranger, was making him doubt every single part of himself. 

 

How could he affect him like this? Alec had never in his life felt this sort of attraction for anyone, and he’d only seen the man twice! He ran his hands through his hair and tried to calm down. 

 

You know what? Alec just had to be stronger. That was it. Yes, he had to work with the guy, but that didn’t mean he had to really interact with him. Alec would just focus on keeping every conversation completely focussed on work. Nothing else. And if Magnus flirted, well, he’d just ignore it. He could do that. Right?

 

Hell yeah, he could do this. Alec felt resolved in his plan as he stepped back out onto the floor. But no matter how determined he was to just ignore the effect Magnus had on him, to ignore this part of himself. A little voice in the back of his head kept reminding him of how great it could be if he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next, can Alec even make it through the week without giving in? Place your bets now ;)
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter or 2 will be up in a couple of days!


	5. Club Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day is torture for Alec. Resisting Magnus Bane is becoming a full time job in and of itself. When they end up together outside of the hospital, Alec doesn’t know if he’ll be able to control himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Two chapters in two days, whatttt. I was just too excited for this chapter to not put it out there. Thank god for weekends. Happy reading!

His first official week at Alicante passed by both quickly and achingingly slowly at the same time. Quickly because it was a constantly quick paced job, and he enjoyed every second of it. He was living his dream and it was everything he’d hoped it would be. 

 

At the same time though, his weekend could not start fast enough for one reason, and one reason only. The weekend meant he wouldn’t have to see Dr. Magnus Bane. 

 

Every single time he saw him it was slightly painful. After that first day with Clary, he had tried really hard to ignore Magnus, honestly he did. But the man was making it damn impossible! Magnus was on call every day he was, he showed up to every single Ortho consult Alec called in, and he was always just as flirty. 

 

Alec was losing his mind. At first he thought he might be able to get over him after a few days, like maybe he’d get desensitized to the man’s beauty or something (yeah right). But no. that was not the case. In fact, it was the opposite. Because now, Alec didn’t just see him as the most beautiful person he’d ever seen, but also as an incredibly smart and kind and caring man.

 

He couldn’t help but appreciate just how good of a person Magnus was. He was amazing with his patients, especially kids. There was a little girl who’d been brought in to the ER with a broken leg, and she was in a lot of pain and crying. As soon as Magnus came in to the room he pulled out all the stops, candy, jokes, little magic tricks. He made this child, who was having the worst day of her life, smile and laugh like nothing had even happened. 

 

As if it wasn’t hard enough for Alec to keep his eyes off of him when he was just the guy with the pretty face. Now he was the amazing doctor who happened to have a great heart too. 

 

So when Friday night rolled around, Alec couldn’t have been more relieved for the fact that he got to have a few days where every moment wasn’t a constant exercise in self control. 

 

His little sister Izzy had convinced he and Jace to go with her to this new club she’d been raving about. Pandemonium. Clubs weren’t really his scene, but he hadn’t seen Iz in what felt like forever, so he didn’t mind too much. Plus, it meant he didn’t have to sit at home and try to ignore his blooming feelings. 

 

Izzy showed up to their building at around 8, decked out for what should have been a fun night of drinking and dancing. If only Alec could have had a night that simple. Jace and Alec met at the elevators on the way to the lobby. 

 

“Hey, how was your first week?” Jace asked.

 

“Great, exhausting, but it went really well. Yours?”

 

“Yeah, same. It was a blast, but it’s tiring.”

 

They hadn’t seen each other since Jace had brought Clary in. Although they had talked once over the phone, and Alec found it extremely interesting that all Jace had asked about, was that redhead. 

 

“I’m so ready to go out tonight, I definitely needed a night out.” Jace said excitedly. 

 

“Yeah well, remember what happened last time?” Alec said with a raised eyebrow.   
“Lets try and keep it down to half the bar’s inventory tonight, instead of running the place dry.”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Jace said guiltitly. 

 

As they made their way out to the lobby, they spotted Izzy waiting for them. She lit up when she saw them. “Guys! I haven't seen you in so long! How's it going being official members of the workforce?” She said laughing and hugging them.

 

“Iz, we saw you a week ago,” Jace said. 

 

“Well it felt like longer. Ugh, both of my boys, growing up and working, I’m so proud,” She wiped fake tears of joy.

 

“Izzy, We’re both older than you?”

 

“Oh shut up let me have my fun,” she pouted.

 

Even though she was messing around, it was still true, she had been working the longest out of all the Lightwood siblings. She had gone to college to study fashion design right after graduating High School, but even before that she’d been making and selling clothes online. It was a small business, but it had gained ground quickly. During her first year at school, her online orders blew up and her internet presence was huge. People were loving what she was making and the orders were pouring in faster than she could produce. She ended up having to leave college just to keep up with it. Within a year she’d bought some office space and was able to hire a few employees. Another year after that and she was able to get a loan to start her own brand.

 

Alec couldn’t have been more proud of her. She was so driven and worked so hard for her dreams. Now, she’s only 24 and quickly becoming a recognizable name in the fashion industry. 

 

“Alright, we ready to go?” Alec asked.

 

“Umm, just another minute. I actually invited someone to go with us,” Jace said.

 

“Ohh, who! Is it a girl, Jace?” Izzy prodded, smiling brightly. 

 

Jace shifted a bit on his feet and his cheeks turned pink. “Umm actually yeah, Alec you know her, it’s Clary. Remember? New neighbor from the hospital.”

 

Alec couldn’t keep the grin off his face, he knew his brother was into her. Hell, if she could make him blush like that he must really like her. Nobody makes Jace blush. 

 

Just then the elevator pinged and the group turned around to see if it was Clary. 

 

And it was. But thing is, she wasn’t alone.

 

Alec couldn’t believe his eyes as the man who he’d been so looking forward to NOT seeing for 48 hours, walked off the elevator arm in arm with the smiling redhead. It was one thing to work with the guy, in the safety of the hospital. But having to go out and socialize with him? Alec knew he was screwed. 

 

Magnus strode confidently toward them, a sly grin across his face. He looked more like he had that very first night than he had the rest of the week. His hair had a bit of blue running through it. His hands were again adorned with rings, his shirt was skin tight and a deep navy, and his pants shimmered somehow every time he moved. Yeah, he was hot at the hospital, but this was. Wow.

 

“Alexander, it’s good to see you outside the hospital, I have to say you look good not in scrubs, although you look great in those too.”

 

Alec could feel his face go up in flames immediately. Shit, he couldn’t do this here, in front of his siblings. 

 

Thankfully he was saved from responding as Clary ran (well, as well is she could run in a boot) up to Jace. Luckily, Izzy was more focussed on their interaction than Alec and Magnus, because Magnus was looking at him with heat in his eyes. And Alec had no idea how to explain his own red cheeks. 

 

“Dr. Bane, I umm, I didn’t know you were coming with us tonight,” Alec was able to stammer out. 

 

“Please Alec, you don’t have to call me Dr. Bane, Magnus will suffice. And I was with Clary here when blondie asked her to join and she invited me along. And how could I say no to a night dancing with you,” Magnus said with a cheeky grin. 

 

Just then Izzy came up to them to meet Magnus. “Alec, introduce me to your friend,” she smiled with a glint in her eye. 

 

“Sorry, Dr. Ba—Magnus, this is my sister Izzy. Iz, this is one of the attendings at the hospital.”

 

He said hello, and then a look of recognition slid over his face. “Wait, Isabelle Lightwood? As in Idris Design?”

 

“That’s me,” Izzy said beaming. 

 

“Alexander, you didn’t tell me your sister was one of New York’s most promising up and coming designers! I saw your collection last month and it was to die for.”

 

Izzy was glowing with pride. It was still new for her to be recognized in any kind of capacity for her work, so when it happened it was exciting. “Alec, I like this guy, you’re lucky you get to work with him every day, I’m jealous.”

 

Yeah, lucky, that was one way of putting it. 

 

Eventually the expanded group makes it to Pandemonium and they find a free booth to hang out in. So far it’s not too bad. Alec’s been able to keep himself from staring incessantly at Magnus, but that was about all he could control when it came to that man. What he couldn’t help, was how he could feel Magnus’ eyes burning him every time he looked, or how his voice was so deep and sexy after a few drinks. Yeah, it was that kind of stuff that was slowly eating at Alec’s resolve. 

 

After a while at the table, it was becoming clear that Jace and Clary really weren’t all that interested in the rest of the group. Alec was sitting in between Magnus and Izzy, and the two of them were talking about clothes or something over him. Why they didn’t just sit next to each other, Alec didn’t know. But because of it, he could feel Magnus’ body pressed up against his own from thigh to shoulder. And it was about to make him lose his mind. 

 

Mercifully, Iz asked if they wanted to dance and Alec was all too willing to say yes (which he could admit had Never Happened Before. Ever). As they scooted out of the tight booth, Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm for support as he stood. Feeling that strong grip around his bicep sent shock waves through him.

 

The three of them made it out to the dance floor, and amid the multitude of hot sweaty bodies, the overwhelming sound, and the spotty darkness, Alec could get some much needed space from Magnus. 

 

At first it was alright, he didn’t exactly like dancing, but anything was better than sitting at that table and trying to ignore the heat burning inside of him. He stood with Izzy and basically just swayed. He could feel the bass pounding and the music thumping inside his body, he closed his eyes and just tried to feel it as he “danced”.

 

When Alec looked up he panicked for a moment, Izzy wasn't next to him anymore, instead he could see her across the floor dancing with some guy. Magnus, who had been garnering the attention of many a curious onlooker with his fluid movement and sexy grace, had suddenly drifted closer to Alec. Too close. He was standing right in front of him and Alec could feel his breath catch in his chest. 

 

Shit shit shit, he looked so good. His face was slightly flushed with exertion, sheened lightly with sweat. Alec froze as he saw the man slowly prowl up to him. The strobe lights in the room kept passing over the man’s face, making it shine and lighting up his eyes which were glistening with want. 

 

Alec knew that look, he was fairly certain he’d worn it more in the past week than he had his entire life. 

 

Every step Magnus took made Alec’s breathing become harsher. He was freaking out. He didn’t know what to do, he wanted Magnus so badly, but he wasn't ready. He couldn’t. What if Jace and Izzy or his parents found out? What would they say? He’d been hiding himself for as long as he could remember, what if they found out and hated him and he lost everything? What if….. 

 

And then he was pulled out of his own spiraling thoughts as Magnus finally reached him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe with that man standing right in front of him. Before he even knew what he was doing, he felt himself bailing. When he made it out of the crowd and to the edge of the room he looked for any way out he could find. Bathroom sign. He finally gets through the door and slams it behind him, he makes his way over to the sink and splashes some blessedly cool water in his face and leans over the counter, but it does nothing to slow down his racing heart. 

 

He hears the door creak open behind him. Alec knows instantly who it is, obviously. He also knows that this moment would probably make or break him. 

 

“Alexander.”

 

Fuck that voice, the way he said his name. It made him weak.

 

As he leaned against the sink, willing himself not to start hyperventilating, he felt the man come up behind him. 

 

“Alec. I know you feel what I’m feeling, please, just talk to me.” As the words came out of his mouth, he reached a hand out to Alec and placed it gently on his shoulder.

 

Alec felt himself shudder at the meer touch. He knew. Of course he knew. It was pretty obvious. But he didn’t say anything, he just couldn’t get himself to move. He wanted to, but the fear was paralyzing him.

 

"Alexander, just listen to me this one time. I have one question for you, just let me ask this and I’ll never bother you again. I’ll stop with the flirting, the arrant touches, everything. I promise,” he said, sounding sincere.

 

Alec waited patiently, still turned away from Magnus, trying desperately to keep his heart from beating out of his chest. All the while thinking in the back of his head ‘what if I don’t want you to stop?’.

 

“Okay”

 

Magnus moved forward slowly until he was only a hair away from Alec. He could feel the man’s body heat up against him. 

 

“Darling, why not?” he whispered. Magnus didn’t specify what he meant because he knew. He knew that Alec understood. 

 

Simple. ‘Why not,’ Alec could think of a thousand reasons right off the bat as to why not. How about his family? The fact that he needed to focus on his job? Magnus being his superior (technically)? The fact that one of Magnus’ best friends was currently living in the apartment below him?

 

So many things came into Alec’s mind, and yet, not a single reason seemed good enough in that moment. He could feel Magnus’ heat from just that small point of contact, and with the man standing so close to him, no reason seemed good enough to move away from him. 

 

Steeling himself, he turned around slowly to be faced with that gorgeous man who had been driving him crazy all week. Magnus didn’t look taunting, or insincere, or like he was trying to get something from Alec. He almost looked, desperate? And instantly Alec understood exactly what he was feeling, because he could feel it too. 

 

It was like the next minute happened in slow motion. One second he was standing there looking helplessly into the deep brown abyss that were Magnus’ eyes, then Magnus’ face was leaning ever so much closer to Alec’s. And at last, achingly slowly, Magnus’ pink lips reached his own. And he was in heaven. 

 

Alec had rarely allowed himself to imagine what it would feel like to kiss Magnus, and nothing he could come up with in a thousand years could possibly be as incredible as the real thing was. His lips were warm and soft moving against his own. Magnus’ body was pressed even closer to Alec’s now, he could feel his warmth and it made him shiver. 

 

Magnus moved his hand from Alec’s shoulder up to cradle his face, and it made Alec lean into him even more. He let out a soft moan as he felt Magnus’ tongue just touch his bottom lip. It was terrifying and incredible all at once. 

 

Magnus couldn’t believe he was finally getting to kiss this angel. All week, all he could think about was Alec Lightwood, and it was making him crazy. 

 

After a moment, Alec felt Mangus pull back and he leaned forward, not wanting that warm feeling he had inside to burn out. 

 

“Darling, as much as I want to continue, I think it’d be a good idea to take this to a more ideal location,” he said, still holding Alec’s face close to his own. 

 

The feeling Alec got when Magnus pulled Away from the kiss was more than enough to make him realize that this, what he felt for Magnus, wasn’t going away. But more than that, it made him realize that he really didn’t want it to. And in that moment, Alec couldn’t even think about saying no. 

 

“Yeah,” he whispered shakily “let’s go.” He grabbed Magnus’ hand firmly and led him out of the bathroom, back into the club, and out into the night with no thoughts of turning back anywhere in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Alec really tried. But come on, how could he resist Magnus? Hope you guys like how this is going! I’ll try to get another chapter up soon, but I don’t really have a consistent time where I can write/edit, so the update times are a little wonky. Hopefully I can post another within the next few days :)
> 
> Btw, I’m going to start adding Magnus’ thoughts and feelings too, since we’ll be seeing more of him now ;)
> 
> thanks for reading, everyone, I really appreciate it


	6. Feelings And...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec manage to find their way back to Magnus’ place…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry it's been a few days, this week was busy with a capital BUSY, know what I mean? 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all really enjoy this chapter...

__ As they exit the club and there’s no longer that incessant, pounding music, Alec finds that he can think a little bit better out in the open. Yet, he still can’t seem to convince himself to let go of Magnus’ hand, or get the memory of their lips finally touching out of his head.    
  


 

Magnus grabs them the first cab he sees and pulls Alec into the back seat after him.    
  


 

As soon as the door slams shut, Alec is on him in an instant. It’s like now that he’s given in, the floodgates have opened and he just can’t help himself. The fear is still there, but muted by sheer desire. Magnus moans into the kiss, surprised at, though thoroughly enjoying Alec’s new found confidence. ****  
  


 

Even though Alec started the kiss, Magnus soon takes over as he licks at Alec’s lips, asking for entrance. Alec is all too happy to comply as he sighs, letting Magnus’ tongue slowly lick into his mouth. Magnus feels like he can’t get close enough to the younger man, he presses his body up against Alec’s, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him close. 

 

 

Before they know it, the cab pulls up in front of Magnus’ building, and the boys rush in as quickly as they can. The elevator ride is torture. A guy was standing in there with them and it was all Alec could do to keep his hands off of Magnus, even with somebody else standing right there. Magnus noticed the man throwing Alec looks in the mirror, but Alec didn’t even seem to notice. Magnus felt smug as the elevator pulled up to his floor, he grabbed Alec’s hand as dragged him past the elevator dude, making sure he saw exactly who Alec was with.

 

 

 

Finally making it into Magnus’ apartment, he pushes the younger man up against the wall, resuming his fervent assault on his mouth. Alec can’t hold back the small moans coming from the back of his throat as he feels their tongues swirling deliciously together.

 

“ _ Magnusss _ ,” Alec hisses as the older man moves his lips down Alec’s jaw and latches on to a patch of skin just above the curve of his shoulder. 

  
  


Licking, sucking, biting hungrily, Magnus devours Alec, savoring the taste of his skin. So delicious. 

  
  


Alec had his head thrown back against the wall in ecstasy, his eyes squeezed closed. He could feel his erection growing by the second and he worried that if he even so much and looked down into Magnus’ beautiful eyes, he’s be done far sooner than he wanted to be. 

 

Losing his patience completely, he somehow gathers his witts enough to push back from the wall just enough to dislodge Magnus. Looking into those nearly glowing eyes, somehow Magnus is able to guess exactly what Alec is thinking. Seeing the sheer desperation on his crush’s face, he stops his assault on Alec’s neck and grabs his hand softly, guiding him to the bedroom. 

  
  


Stepping into the master is more overwhelming than Alec had anticipated. The dark oak with the deep red accents gave it a sense of masculinity and grace. But stealing the show completely, was that bed. It looked like it could fit a small army comfortably, and the moment Alec sees it, all he can think about is being spread out down the middle of said bed, beautiful caramel skin above him.

  
  


Cut out of his revier by a falling sensation, Alec realizes Magnus had pushed him down onto his back and was straddling him. The feel of their duly hard cocks rubbing together, even through layers of fabric, was almost too much for Alec to handle as Magnus began to slowly grind up and down. “Mag, _Mags_. Magnus pleaseee, ahh hurry,” he moaned eagerly. 

  
  


“Shh, baby, I’ve got you,” Magnus said, rolling off his lover and removing his own clothing slowly. So so sexily. 

  
  


It wasn’t long before his shirt was being dragged off his chest and thrown across the room, and he felt thumbs sliding into the waistband of his jeans. That was something just so fucking hot to Alec, seeing Magnus standing in front of him, attempting to expose him. Just waiting to please him.

  
  


Tired of waiting, Alec pulls Magnus down over him and reignites their fiery kiss with a renewed passion. This time it was Magnus’ turn to moan as he felt Alec’s warm tongue running over the seam of his lips. 

  
  


Magnus pulled away, leaving Alec wanting and moaning beneath him. “God Magnus hurry up already,” He was beginning to sound even more desperate. And they had barely even started. 

‘This is going to be fun,’ Magnus thought. 

 

Making his was down the younger man’s chest, he runs his fingers through that dark tuft of soft black hair smattering his chest. 

  
  


“Oh god Alexander, I love this hair,” he said, placing searing kisses all along Alec’s chest. 

  
  


Alec watches is awe as he sees Magnus lean directly over one of his nipples and lick a little pattern over it. Magnus casts his eyes up hoping to catch a glimpse of the blue that was Alexander. As soon as they connected, he brought the bud into his mouth, drawing the whole thing into his mouth and biting softly.

 

“ _ Ahhh _ ” Alec whimpered as he arched his back into Magnus’ embrace. 

  
  


Moving steadily down the expanse of his chest, he licks and nips playfully at a squirming Alec. Finally straddling his waist, Magnus bends over to claim his lips once more. Alec fists the man’s glittery hair, holding him closer and enjoying that warm mouth. 

  
  


Then suddenly, his lips are gone, and by the time Alec manages to pry his eyes open again, Magnus is starting to give the same treatment to Alec’s hips that he had given to his chest. He can feel his face go up in flames knowing just how close Magnus is to touching where he truly  _ did _ want him to go. 

  
  


Sucking a hickey into his hip, Magnus lifts his eyes and connects with a panting Alec. “Can I?”

  
  


It comes out as more of a moan than Magnus had intended. But what could he say? Alexander Lightwood made him desperate. 

  
  


At Alec’s sight nod, he grabs the thin material keeping him from his goal and slowly slides it down and out of the way. 

  
  
Alec couldn’t keep his chest from heaving. Just the sight of Magnus looking at  _ him _ , like _ that.  _ The hunger in the air, on both sides, was palpable.

 

Magnus couldn’t believe he was finally seeing his angel like this. As Alec’s cock sprung free of its confines, he could feel his desire amping up another ten (thousand) notches. "Oh Alexander."

 

He slowly wraps a hand around the base and licks a stripe up the underside of it, eliciting a broken moan from Alexander. 

  
  


Looking down and seeing Magnus between his legs, touching him like he is, it’s the hottest fucking thing he’s ever seen. “ _Nnn_ god Magnusss, please don’t stop,”

  
  


Giving Alec a heated look and a mischievous wink, Magnus brings his lips up and over the head and takes him all the way down in one fell swoop 

  
  


The action has Alec neary screaming, arching his back, clawing at Magnus’ silky hair. Feeling the tug at his head, Magnus moans out, the vibrations making Alec whimper. 

  
  


It doesn’t take long for Alec to feel like he’s getting to the point of no return. “Oh fuck… nngh — Magnus! I’m so close,” Alec squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to keep the inevitable at bay. 

  
  


Pulling off with a pop, Magnus looks up at the broken man before him. “Come baby, don’t hold back,” he said, then renewed his efforts, wanting only to taste his Alexander. 

  
  


Within one or two more bobs, Alec can’t hold back anymore. With a loud moan, he finally releases, Magnus continuing to suck eagerly everything that Alec is giving him. With a final shudder, Alec drops onto the bed, feeling absolutely boneless.  

  
  


Letting Alec’s softening length fall from his mouth, Magnus makes his way back up next to Alec and collapses next to him.

  
  


“That, that was… wow” Alec managed to get out, still trying to catch his breath and find his brain.  

  
  


Letting out a huff of a laugh, Magnus muttered his agreement and rolled over next to Alec, pulling him into a searing kiss. Fuck, Alec could taste himself on his tongue. How the hell was that so hot. He looked down and realized that Magnus still had his underwear on. And there was a wet spot on the front. 

Wait, no way. 

  
  


“Did you…just from?” Alec said blushing, pointing down at Magnus’ briefs. 

  
  


“Well I had a little help from my friend,” he said, wiggling his hand in the air next to him. “But essentially, yes. Alexander do you even realize what you do to me?”   
  


  
Alec could feel himself blush even harder and he turned his head away.

  
  


“Hey,” Magnus cooed, “Don’t deprive me of seeing that beautiful face. Oh and get used to compliments, ‘cuz with me, you’ll never escape them.” Pulling Alec closer to his chest, he lifted Alec’s cheek and gave him a small peck that somehow made him feel sparks. 

  
  


“By the way, I knew you’d give in eventually,” Magnus said giggling, pulling Alec even closer. 

  
  


Alec couldn’t help but smile as he snuggled in to Magnus’ warmth. “Yeah well, it was only a matter of time, you made it impossible for me to resist.” 

  
  


“I am sorry though. If I was making you uncomfortable at first. It’s just, the second I saw you, I knew there was something special. And when I saw you again at the hospital I thought ‘well this must be fate’ and I just couldn’t let you slip away. I can’t explain it, but I just feel drawn to you. Like I have to be with you. ”

  
  


“It’s okay, I know what you mean. Before you, there’s never been anyone I wanted to be with badly enough to actually risk someone finding out about me. I’ve always been too worried about what they’d think. But as soon as I saw you, it made me feel something I never had before. I’m glad you didn’t stop, ‘cuz I know I definitely wouldn’t have had the guts to do anything about it myself. I, I just don’t know what I’m going to do. I never - I never thought there’d be anyone out there for me. Or that I’d even want there to be anyone,” Alec said looking into Magnus' beautiful eyes. 

  
  


Mangus pulled him close and placed a kiss in his hair, “Alexander, it’s okay, you don’t have to tell anyone anything that you don’t want to. You’ve never let yourself be who you truly are, and no one can force you to tell anyone unless you want to. But just for the record, I’m sure your siblings will love and support you no matter what. Jace clearly cares so much about you, and Izzy looks at you like the sun rises and sets with you. I’m sure you don’t have anything to worry about.”

  
  


Alec smiled at the sentiment and cuddled closer to Magnus’ side, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. Mmm, that scent was intoxicating. Pure Magnus. 

  
  


Huh, now that Alec really thought about it, what Magnus said made sense. He knew Jace and Izzy loved him more than almost anything, and that Max would always understand him. And he knew that if the roles were reversed, nothing could make him stop caring about them. 

  
  


“I know, it’s just, I’ve spent so long trying not to think about this part of myself. Ever since I first figured out that I was gay, I tried to shove it down. My parents always wanted me to be perfect. Their flawless first son. Nothing I did was ever good enough for them, even when I went to med school and decided I wanted to be an ER doctor, they somehow found a way to be disappointed. In their minds I should have been a surgeon or a lawyer, anything less and it wasn’t what they wanted. When I was a kid, I thought.. I guess it just seemed easier if I pretended. And when I got older that never really went away.

  
  


That being said,  the more I think about it, the more I really do want to tell them. Eventually. I just have to figure out how.”   
  


  
Magnus could feel his heart breaking for Alec. He couldn’t understand how any parent would be disappointed in this beautiful man. He was a doctor for christ’s sake! He wanted to help people, he was loving and kind, any parent should be grateful for someone like Alec. 

  
  


“I’m so sorry darling,” Magnus said, pulling the man somehow even closer. “But I just want you to know, whatever you decide, I’ll be there for you.”

  
  


Alec didn’t miss the look Magnus cast down at him. The meaning behind the twinkle in his eye. 

  
  


They both realized the gravity of what he’d just said. This clearly wasn’t just a hook up, or a one night stand. To either of them. Magnus was prepared to be there for Alec, nobody had ever done that for him (except his siblings), and honestly, he’d never really let anyone. But maybe it was high time he started letting someone in. 

“Thank you,” Alec softly whispered, leaning his head up and placing a gentle kiss to the curve of his neck.

  
  


Magnus’ heart stuttered at the sound of Alec’s voice. There was so much emotion behind just those two words. 

This past week with Alec, even though it consisted of him mostly flirting with the boy, had been one of the best in a long time for Magnus. The second his eyes had fallen on that dark haired angel, he knew that he was in trouble. And as he felt those soft pillowy lips, his warm breath, resting against his throat, it was as if he could feel his walls melting. The walls he’d built around his heart for as long as he could remember. All of his defenses, coming crashing down after only a week with Alexander Lightwood. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Let's be real. We all knew Alec couldn't stay away for long 
> 
> Alright guys, I pretty much have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to writing smut. Was it too short? Long? Too much detail, not enough? Lemme know what you thought. Hope it wasn't too cringy haha 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you have a great week :)


End file.
